This holiday is nothing but frowns
by bahh1
Summary: YunJae from DBSK. It's an overromantic and too fluffy and all Christmas-y. Enjoy! :3  Ooh, and Min at the end, too


You can play this song 30 Days by Nevershoutnever.

Jaejoong:

He feels so utterly and completely depressed, when he sends those sleazy kisses to Yunho over Skype video and wishes with all his might, that the younger male was there next to him.

All he gets for a reply are those lame girl-kiss smileys, a thousand of them as he heaves a long sigh and cursing Yunho for breaking his webcam at the worst possible time.

The song he is currently listening doesn't help either, it even makes him feel worse.

"_I came this way, with so much to say_

_but all that came out was 'Happy holiday!'"_

Jaejoong felt he was being choked by his own tears, when he stared at their conversation while listening to the lyrics of the song.

He sends the song to Yunho.

Yunho:

"_I'll make a list of all the things you've done in my life_

_Then I'll send it your way_

_So you see why I love you"_

He turns around in his squeaky chair that makes him crazy, snatches his jacket, which turns out to be Jaejoong's, he realizes, when he's outside already and has trouble fitting the summer-style fabric around his freezing frame.

He runs.

He knows he will probably be paralyzed for the rest of his life after this experience, but he really doesn't care.

Nothing seems to go right for him this day, as he forgot his car keys and kicks the darn machine and it starts beeping loudly and he has to flee. Crazed fangirls scream, as he almost flies past them and just speeds towards the airport.

A honking car drives past him an he finds himself covered in whatever dirt the road was carrying just seconds ago as he cries in disgust towards the driver who dared to dirty his Jaejoong's jacket.

Yunho has trouble removing the little mountains of snow from his hair and Jaejoong's jacket, when he's already in the comforting heat of the airport.

He is still panting, hard, when he reaches the check-in desk with no people in the line and shoves his whole wallet on the table. He just snarls that he needs a plane ticket to Japan, the one that's about to take off in 5,4,3.. seconds.

The woman looks at him like he's a lunatic, but gives him the ticket anyways and has to chase after him halfway through the airport, because Yunho forgot his wallet on the table.

He actually manages to reach the flight before take-off with all of his belongings and he's pretty amazed he hasn't died yet.

Yunho wants to invade the captain's cabin and make the plane move ten times faster than it already is. He looks outside the scraped small window – the snow is swirling around them almost like in slow motion and he takes Jaejoong's jacket, pulling the fabric around him.

He almost pounces at the stewardess for asking so many questions about what he would like to drink and she makes him a glass of vodka and soda, just in case. And of course, he gulps it down in one go.

He actually feels like the flight took years! He speeds through the safety gates again, ducking the stalker fangirls who already knew about his flight and runs in the snowstorm to get away from the freezing cold and straight into Jaejoong's arms.

A stubborn bush hits him in the face, when he's just passing by it and all the snow ends up in his face and shirt, as he screams in utter horror because of the snow melting against his body. And all of a sudden, he is standing in front of a car that had almost hit him, like a dear when it sees car lights, so he puts all of his strength into running again.

He feels his lungs shut down when all of a sudden, he finds himself pushing the elevator button of their Japanese apartment, more than actually needed, and curses at the elevator that's stuck on the top floor.

His exhausting legs seem to carry themselves up the stairs faster than ever before and he's right there. In front of their Japanese apartment and for a second, he realizes he has no idea what to say to Jaejoong, as his wobbling hand is already knocking on the door.

Jaejoong opens the door with an annoyed look, and Yunho know exactly what he has been doing, when he sees remains of flour on the cheek of the man he loves. The older male's frown turns into shock as he just stared at Yunho crouching, holding onto the doorframe with a red, exhausted face.

Panting for a second and taking a huge intake of warm air as Yunho is determined to get it all out of his system with only one breath: "I just kicked my car, ran away from fangirls TWICE, almost knocked down the stewardess in the airport, got beaten up by a snowy bush, lost my phone, almost got hit by a car and froze myself to death, and ran like a thousand miles,

just to ask – Will you marry me, Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong breaks a promise to himself, of not crying in front of anyone in his life, as he takes his half-dead boyfriend by the collar and gives him the warmest hug Yunho has ever received. Hearing the soft sobs next to his ear and the tickling of warm feeling from the tears falling onto his still chilled neck, Yunho asks:" Is that a yes?"

And Jaejoong just hugs him even tighter and nods.

Oo

Yunho and Jaejoong sit in a blanket, drinking ho chocolate in front of Jaejoong's Macbook as the older male finally notices the blinking window of Yunho's Skype. It shows:

"Ewww, hyungs, I just read your conversation :(

I hope Yunho-hyung is okay, because if he is, you can tell him he's going to be dead, because it was his turn to cook.  
-Changmin."


End file.
